Talk:Kassquit
Looking at the cats, I realized we have been using Category:The Race as a proxy for nationality. Given that, we obviously can't use it for Kassquit's nationality since she is human. Is creation of a nationality cat. for the Empire warranted? Looking over the Category:Aliens, I found three minor characters who are members of the other two alien races that had been incorporated into the empire. We could avoid the work of double cat'ing by making "The Race" a sub-cat. The only problem would be Mickey and Donald who were never members of the empire. Thoughts? ML4E (talk) 22:44, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Non-Race subjects of the Race's Empire would probably work. We do have a few other humans who were reasonably content under Race rule, such as the various Polish characters in Colonization, and certain people of the Middle East. TR (talk) 02:38, May 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Also the Rabotevs and Hallessi characters we meet in Homeward Bound.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:49, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::We already mentioned those. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I missed this. I agree with something like "Non-Race subjects of the Race's empire," and that people like the Russies, for instance, were loyal enough to Cairo (which should in theory extend to loyalty to Sitneff, though I doubt they thought of it that way). Then there are characters in the Race category who can't be called imperial subjects: defectors to the United States who were never repatriated, historical figures from the pre-unification era, and Risson himself (a monarch is not a subject of his own monarchy). Turtle Fan (talk) 06:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :In the case of Race defectors, they would have been members of the Empire prior to their defection. I'm thinking of Ullhass and Ristin who were captured early in the Race invasion and elected to stay in the U.S. after the war and peace treaty. We have both cat'ed as "Americans" as well as "The Race" which would remain even if we sub-cat the Race as members of the Empire. That would hold for any other members of the Race who defected (e.g. the female Lizard advocating monogamy). The only exceptions I can think of would be those hatched in the U.S. (or other Not-Empires) either from naturally laid eggs by defectors or stolen eggs like Mickey and Donald. The latter are the only examples I can think of from what I have read on this wiki. ::There are a few Race characters living in the US whom we only meet after their defection, though I don't recall whether any are named. There aren't any named ones hatched in the US other than Mickey and Donald, though by the end of HB there must have been at least a few among the unnamed Lizards the Yeagers encountered. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Are there pre-unification Race members mentioned? I don't recall running across any. As for the Emperors past and present, we have Elizabeth I & II cat'ed as "Englishmen" so I think we can do the same with them. ML4E (talk) 17:55, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, right now I can only think of one: Sherran. I've said before that I really, really wish HT would do a collection of stories set on ancient Home, but he never has. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :::How about a new cat of "Race Individuals Never Subjects of the Empire" for Mickey, Donald and Sherran? As I said before, this would distinguish Lizard POWs and defectors who had been subjects of the Empire from those who never were. ML4E (talk) 19:49, May 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::This sounds like a worthwhile category. TR (talk) 20:12, May 29, 2017 (UTC) On an unrelated note, the personality section just seems to be repeating a small number of sentences chosen at random from the main body of the article. Delete? Turtle Fan (talk) 06:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :Haven't read anything in the series so I have no comment. ML4E (talk) 17:55, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::It's unnecessary for the reasons TF outlined. TR (talk) 20:50, May 26, 2017 (UTC)